This project will evaluate a multi-component psychological treatment program for the treatment of irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) in a controlled group outcome study. Thirty IBS sufferers will be assigned to each of three conditions: I. the multi- component psychological treatment program which is comprised of (1) relaxation training, (2) thermal biofeedback, (3) cognitive stress coping training and (4) educational information; II. an attention- placebo control comprised of psuedo-meditation and EEG alpha suppression biofeedback; III. a symptom-monitoring control. Detailed psychological, psychophysiological, psychiatric, medical and GI symptom monitoring evaluations will be made pre-treatment, post-treatment and at a one-year follow-up. Establishment of the long-term efficacy of a non-drug treatment for IBS would be of great potential benefit since IBS is a very widespread functional disorder. A second major aspect will be a detailed examination of major and minor life stresses in the exacerbation of IBS symptoms and the role of various cognitive and other coping strategies in dealing with those symptoms. We will also examine the effects of treatment on perception of life stresses and IBS symptoms. Thus, it will provide new information of a basic nature on life stress and physical symptoms in a population with a common stress-related disorder. Data from the 90 IBS patients will be used in 4 other subsidiary studies including: (1) prediction of treatment outcome; (2) comparisons to patients with Anxiety Disorders, chronic headaches and normal controls; (3) changes in psychological distress accompanying treatment; (4) identification of mechanisms involved in the treatments.